zombie holocaust
by PurpleKeshablow
Summary: romantic mushy things with GXT while fighting zombies bad summary read plzz


Gwen' P.O.V

I look into Trent's eyes I could tell he was heartbroken after I broke up,but he was getting too was throwing all the challenges for me it was sweet for him to do that,it just wasn't fare for his team.I was heartbroken too although it didn't seem like it ,I was inlove with him actually I still am.I walked to the trailer and just sat on my bed to think was I making a mistake breaking up with him if I still have feelings for quickly flooded my eyes my vision got blury,hot tears ran down my face rapidly as another thought came into my mind all the good times I had with I going to leave it behind and move on ,no I can't do it what Duncan said to me I'm not sure it's is going to get voted off tonight and it's all my fault,I have to tell him that I made a mistake breaking up with him but tears stopped,I got up and look at myself in my eyes were puffy my cheeks a odd crimson color I haven't cried like this, since my parents got a color soon faded away, right on time Chris walked in with his creepy smile."Oh Gwen guess what time it is?,It's time to see your boyfriend oops I mean ex-boyfriend get kicked off" He gestured me to follow him,I followed him into a room filled with little televisions must be like a security room.I started to watch whatever the fuck the ceremony to get kicked off is called.I could care less about what was happening,but right before chef anounced who the last vote was heard a loud chilling scream,it actually frightened me and everybody else.I looked at Chris's reaction"Chris,please tell me you planned that"I said now completely frightened,another scream and another.I looked over to the screen alot of the umm...campers and interns were walking rather slowly to chef,but they looked different I observed them closely some of them were puking up blood and they also had broken a thought ran through my head HOLY SHIT!...their zombies the screens turned grabbed a gun and ran to were the zombies were at,I followed him Trent was already by Chef while the rest of them were getting bitten(or the zombies were eating them).Chris and chef were shooting them one by one Trent ran I wondered where my thoughts were interupted by Chris"Gwen run to my aiplane and there you will find guns grab one and stay there until we get there".I ran atleast I knew where Trent was,when I got there Trent and I weren't the only ones there Bridgette,Courtney,Geoff and Duncan were there tossed me a gun avoiding eye contact,we could hear gun shots getting closer and closer so Chris and chef were getting closer.I looked at everybodys expression Trent's was still depressing with a hint of fear,Bridgette's and Geoff"s was love and fear as they looked at eachother Geoff gave Bridgette a comforting was hugging Duncan with fear thought she will never admit was sweet touchy moment thingy,chris and chef ran in and closed the airplane door it took them five minutes to get started the aiplane flew off,Chris looked at Trent and said "call your sister we are going to them".Wait...we going to get our families or atleast people who are still we are heading to Miami to pick up Trent's sisters since they are still were starting to fall asleep,a great now it's my chance to talk to was sitting down staring at the gun in his hand I crawled my way to him"Soo you never told me you had sisters"I said casually

"You never asked"he replied still not making any eye contact with me

"OK Trent,I should have never broken up with the time I have spent with were the most wonderful-"that's all I said before being interupted with his lips on mine it was a quick kiss but filled with passion.

"I love you,Gwen" He said after breraking the kiss

I looked up at those emerald eyes and replied" I love you too"After that incredible kiss I was curious about his sisters I have to ask"Trent what do your sisters look like?'I asked with curiousity he pulled out his phone and showed me two pictures the first one was the oldest she had black hair and aqua eyes they were like the second one was the youngest of course she had blonde hair with black streaks in it,and same green eyes as Trent.

"The first one is Lily she's 19 and married,the second one is Charlotte she's 14"he said

"Your sisters are really pretty"

"So are you"he said giving a peck on the cheek,I looked around once more Courtney was asleep snuggling next to Duncan,I thought it was kinda cute...wait did I just say I was still frightened from what has just happened nearly twenty minutes ago.I just had to look,I walked to nearest window we were high up in the air,though I could still see the tragedy that was happening suddenly hit me how are we even going to survive it's 8 against millions,well right now it is but still if we find surivers out there were probably going to be out now I think we are not going to survive for long,maybe a couple of days at our about my brother is he still alive,I sat back next to Trent...what if he's dead."No"I whispered to myself.I tried to stop the tears but they came a rapid speed out of my eyes and onto my cheeks.I cried into to Trent's face I was afraid of everything,it's going to be slowly painful death being killed by a zombie.I don't want to die like that,this is like horror movie,this isn't real can't this all just be a dream,no a nightmare.I closed my eyes three times for two minutes and it took six minutes to realize this reality.I grabbed the gun laying next to me and asked Trent."How do you use this thing"I said just waving the gun in the air,it was good thing it had the safety he explained to me it sounded pretty easy.

if the chamber has bullets

the safety off

for your target

the gun

It just 4 easy steps but I'm not sure I have the guts to do it,even thought they are zombies and all they want to do is kill why did zombies have to attack during this century,couldn't they atleast come when I'm dead so I could be one of them without being eaten by one.I wondered how did Trent ever learn how to use one I just had to ask."How do you know how to use a gun"I said facing him

"My uncle is a cop so usually in the summer he would teach me basic skills on how to use one,and aim stuff like that."he replied in a calm tone,I thought to myself did he forget about the millions of zombies below us or was trying his best to calm me down a this point I'm a nervous wreck who wouldn't if they knew that there are zombies trying to eat our flesh if they do we are going to be infected by them and then turn into one,also our families have probably been infected already and if they haven't there lives are in danger and we are the only ones who can save them at this point."Hey don't worry everything going to be alright"Trent said calming me down

"Trent do you think we have an actually chance of surviving"

"Well...I think we can survive it , we are just gonna have to shoot everywhere we can until this all over."

"So our chances our most likely slim to none"I said worried,he turned away so he's not able to see me and whispered "Exactly"He was hoping I couldn't hear his answer,he turned back to me and said "Let's look on the bright side if we do live we going to have repopulate the cities,and countries"he said joking,I blushed that was all I could 's phone vibrated it was a text from his sister since I wanted to know what it said I read text read HURRY UP!."Chris were are we,because Lily said hurry"He asked

"About ten minutes away of Miami"

Then the text response Trent gave his sister was :Ok ten mins away just hold on:

"Is she alright"I asked

"Ya I think so she should be alright,she knows how to use a gun better than I do"he said in a semi worried voice.I started to get tired almost exhausted,I snuggled up to Trent before going into my deep sleep of slumber I whispered to him"I love you"he kissed the top of my head and whispered back"I love you"with the same kind of passion and love he always had for me,and wish he always will.I slowly closed my eyes shut and feel into a deep slumber.


End file.
